the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Akatosh
: "Akatosh diz: Serve and obey your Emperor. Study the Covenants. Worship the Nine, do your duty, and heed the commands of the saints and priests." — Dez Comandos: Nove Divindades Akatosh, known as Auri-El (or Auriel) to the Aldmer1 and Bormah (Father) to the dragons,2 is the chief deity of the Nine Divines (the prescribed religious cults of Cyrodiil and its provinces). He is present in most Tamrielic religions.3 His avatar is a dragon, and he is often called the Dragon God of Time.4 He is generally considered to be the first of the Gods to form in the Beginning Place; after his establishment, other spirits found the process to be easier and the various pantheons of the world emerged.156 The Aedric spirit17 is the ultimate God of the Cyrodiilic Empire, where he embodies the qualities of endurance, invincibility, and everlasting legitimacy while promoting the virtues of duty, service, and obedience.138 Akatosh is thought to be the father of all dragons,9 and their leader Alduin was titled "First-Born of Akatosh".2 Akatosh is the patron of the Akatosh Chantry, the religious order devoted to the worship and glorification of him, who refer to him as the "Great Dragon". The Warp in the West and other Dragon Breaks are thought to result from Akatosh's temporary loss of control over the flow of time.1011 Most traces of Akatosh disappeared from ancient Chimer legends during their so-called 'exodus', primarily due to that god's association and esteem with the Altmeri. However, several aspects of Akatosh which seem important to the mortal races, namely immortality, historicity, and genealogy, have conveniently resurfaced in Almalexia, the most popular of Morrowind's divine Tribunal; as a mother-figure, she also embodies the idea of being a progenitor (albeit a female rather than male one). So one could say that, at least, the qualities of Akatosh are not entirely neglected among the Dunmer, even if his name is.3 Akatosh was involved in the forging of the Covenant with the new Empire of humanity, and his blood was mystically joined with Alessia and her heirs.412 The Amulet of Kings was the primary token of this patronage, and it allowed the new Empire of Cyrodiil to benefit from the stabilizing influence of White Gold Tower, maintaining the barrier between Mundus and the Planes of Oblivion.4 When that barrier was threatened during the Oblivion Crisis, Martin Septim was able to summon Akatosh's spirit and transform himself into the avatar of Akatosh, which appeared in the shape of a giant dragon made of fire.13 This avatar dragon defeated Mehrunes Dagon, reestablishing the mystical barrier between Tamriel and the Daedric Realms.413 The avatar transformed into a statue, now located inside the ruined Temple of the One.13 In the elven tradition, Auriel is accredited with creating Auriel's Shield and Auriel's Bow, and used the latter to fire the Heart of Lorkhan into what is today Red Mountain. However, the Cyrodiilic traditions of man do not mention these artifacts as part of their stories of Akatosh and creation, and do not provide any explanation to their existence or origins.1 : "Lord Akatosh lends you his might. When your own strength fails you, trust in the Nine." : ―Sir Amiel Lannussrc Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time,1 is the chief deity of the Divines,2 the official religion of the human empires throughout much of Tamriel's history. He represents the qualities of endurance, invincibility, and everlasting legitimacy.1 Along with Lorkhan and Mara, he is one of three deities found in almost every Tamrielic religion, with only the Dunmer and Orcs not having a dragon god of time in their pantheon.31 He is generally considered to be the first of the gods to form in the''Beginning Place''.1 After his establishment, other spirits followed his example, and the various pantheons of the world emerged.1 Before the Ages of Man suggests that he and Auri-El are the same being, but further confirms that after his formation, time began.4 Akatosh is considered the god-defender of the Empire Lugares de Adoração Chapels : Veja: The Akatosh Chantry In the province of Cyrodiil, his main chapel was located in the Cyrodilic city of Kvatch.5 In addition, he was the most prominent of the gods represented at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City.6 The Temple of the Divines, housed in the city of Solitude in the province of Skyrim, contains a Shrine of Akatosh. BlessingsEditar At his chapels, Akatosh blesses parishioners with increased magicka and speed.5 The books Ten Commands: Nine Divines has the following command from Akatosh: : "Akatosh says: Serve and obey your Emperor. Study the Covenants. Worship the Nine, do your duty, and heed the commands of the saints and priests." : ―Ten Commands: Nine Divines Temples built in his honor can be seen at the Arboretum, and the Temple of the One, both located in the Imperial City.5 Arriana Valga, the Countess of Chorrol, is a devout follower.7 WayshrinesEditar * Southeast of Skingrad and east of Silorn * East of Anvil and just north of Fort Strand * South of Bruma and north of the Orange Road * Just outside of the southern wall of Cheydinhal Praying at any one of these will grant the Jaws of Akatosh Spell. Dragon Breaks A Dragon Break is an event where the timeline of the world of Nirn is suddenly split. They are known as Dragon Breaks because Akatosh, who is symbolised as a Dragon, is the god of Time and thus a break in the timeline can be viewed as breaking the Dragon, so to speak. Only three Dragon Breaks have been recorded and verified historically as due to their very nature the majority of people would be unaware of their occurrence. The first of these is referred to as the Middle Dawn, and occurred when the Marukhati Selectives "danced on the tower."8 This was done to remove the merish aspects of Akatosh, which the Selectives found offensive.9 It lasted for either 1,008 or 150 years.10 The second recorded Dragon Break was the so-called Warp in the West (or the Miracle of Peace), which was brought on by the building of Numidiumin The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall,11 however, it is mentioned that Akatosh, Mara, and Stendarr were responsible for this event.12 The third Dragon Break, featured in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, occurred when ancient Nords cast Alduin forward in time. Amulet of Kings The artifact known as the Amulet of Kings was created by Akatosh. As lord of the Aedra, Akatosh took pity on the plight of Men, who were slaves of the Ayleids,13 and drawing precious blood from his own heart, blessed Alessia with the blood of dragons. He also made a Covenant that so long as Alessia's generations were true to the dragon blood, Akatosh would endeavor to seal tight the Oblivion Gate for good and deny the armies of Daedra and undead to their enemies, the Ayleids.14 Akatosh then gave Alessia the Amulet of Kings and the Eternal Dragonfires, which, when lighted, would restrict the Daedra to the realms of Oblivion. The Amulet contains a gem of Alessia herself, and eight other gems, one for each of the Eight Divines.14 The Remanada mentions the amulet and how it was a symbol of the Reman Dynasty and how it was lost during the Interregnum before being rediscovered by Tiber Septim.15 Artefatos Cuirass of the Crusader The cuirass was created by either Mara or Akatosh. It offers magical protection to the wearer. This was the first relic recovered by the original Knights, who defeated the Wyrm of Elynglenn to claim it. The cuirass was the only relic remaining in the order's possession when it dissolved after the death of Sir Amiel. It was safeguarded in the priory's sealed undercroft, protected by the lingering spirits of the Knights. Many adventurers faced the ghosts of the Knights, but none were able to pass. The pilgrim entered the abandoned priory over three hundred years later, and proved themselves in single combat against the Knights; in return, they were allowed to claim the cuirass. Aspecto de Akatosh During the events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, the aspect of Akatosh was summoned after the Hero of Kvatch and Martin Septim failed to light the Dragonfires in time before Mehrunes Dagon arrived on Nirn. Martin sacrificed himself and the Amulet of Kings to summon the Aspect of Akatosh. The Aspect fought Mehrunes Dagon in the ruins of the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. After defeating the Prince of Destruction, the Aspect of Akatosh turned to stone and became a reminder of what happened there. It is unknown if the statue survived the invasion of the Imperial City carried out by the Aldmeri Dominion in the Fourth Era. Galeria DF-sign-Akatosh_Chantry.png|Símbolo de Akatosh (em Daggerfall) SR-icon-construction-Shrine_of_Akatosh.png|Altar de Akatosh (em Skyrim) Akatoshamulet.png|Amuleto de Akatosh (em Skyrim) ON-icon-Divine-Akatosh-emblem.png|Símbolo de Akatosh (em ESO) 600px-OB-item-Amulet_of_Kings.jpg|Amuleto dos Reis 799px-OB-place-Chapel_of_Akatosh.jpg|Capela de Akatosh durante a Crise de Oblivion (em Oblivion) Statue_akatosh.jpg|Estátua de Akatosh (em Oblivion) Shakula0729.jpg|Avatar de Akatosh lutando contra Mehrunes Dagon na Cidade Imperial (em Oblivion) Shakula0736.jpg|Estátua do Avatar de Akatosh após derrotar Mehrunes Dagon e encerrar a Crise de Obivion (em Oblivion) Curiosidades * In The Four Suitors of Benitah, Kena Warfel Tomasin claims that it is possible to prove that Akatosh, Oblivion, and Nirn are the same thing.16 * In the King Edward book series (readable in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall), Akatosh appears as a Golden Dragon, and allows Edward to ride upon him.17 * In dragon tongue, Akatosh is equivalent to "Bormahu" stated by Paarthurnax after the completion of the Main Quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * The Khajiiti God Alkosh is known to be a Khajiiti variation of the Imperial God Akatosh. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Avatar appears) ** The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion Mobile (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls Online (Mentioned only) Referências # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 Varieties of Faith in the Empire # ↑ For my Gods and Emperor # ↑ The Monomyth # ↑ Before the Ages of Man # ↑ 5.0 5.1 5.2 The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ Guide to the Imperial City # ↑ Guide to Chorrol # ↑ Where Were You When the Dragon Broke? # ↑ Vindication for the Dragon Break # ↑ The Dragon Break Reexamined # ↑ The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall # ↑ The Warp in the West # ↑ Shezzar and the Nine Divines # ↑ 14.0 14.1 The Amulet of Kings # ↑ Remanada # ↑ The Four Suitors of Benitah # ↑ King Edward, Book I Categoria:Oito Divindades Categoria:Aedra Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Panteão Cyrodiilico Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Nove Divindades Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens